The methods for driving a liquid crystal display device comprise overdrive method at present. The overdrive method means that when a voltage of a target state of liquid crystal molecules is higher than a present voltage of the liquid crystal molecules, a voltage which is higher than the voltage of the target state of the liquid crystal molecules is applied to the liquid crystal molecules; and when the voltage of the target state of the liquid crystal molecules is lower than the present voltage of the liquid crystal molecules, a voltage which is lower than the voltage of the target state of the liquid crystal molecules is applied to the liquid crystal molecules. The voltage which is higher or lower than the voltage of the target state of the liquid crystal molecules applied thereto is called an overdrive voltage.
The rotation speed of the liquid crystal molecules can be accelerated through the overdrive method, whereby a gray-scale response time of the liquid crystal molecules can be reduced. The specific value of the overdrive voltage can be obtained through inquiring an overdrive table. Specifically, the overdrive table is inquired according to a gray-scale value of the target state and a gray-scale value of the present state to obtain an overdrive gray-scale value, which corresponds to the overdrive voltage. In general, the overdrive table is a group of data that is stored in a memory, and the accuracy of the overdrive table determines the effectiveness of the overdrive method, i.e., whether the gray-scale response time of the liquid crystal molecules can be reduced significantly.
In the prior art, the overdrive table is obtained mainly based on experimental means. A certain amount of debugging data is firstly recorded through experiments, and then the overdrive table is established according to a manual algorithm or a specific algorithm based on the debugging data.
However, when a liquid crystal display panel is driven by the overdrive table that is obtained through the debugging method in the prior art, the display effect during experiments cannot be achieved in most cases. The reason is that in debugging experiments, the debugging condition is relatively simple, and the overall influence of various other factors on the display effect of the liquid crystal display device during practical use is neglected. For example, in the prior art, the overdrive table is generally debugged with a single color light (mainly white light) as a backlight.
In a word, in order to solve the aforesaid technical problem, a method for debugging the overdrive table in which the influences of various factors on the display effect of the liquid crystal display device during practical use can be taken into overall consideration is urgently needed.